


By A Hair

by mpatientdreamr



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ins and outs of being The Girl on a team of dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By A Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Bite Sized Bits of Fic, an lj community: NCIS:LA, Kensi (or Kensi/Deeks), "Why do these things always end up with me in my underwear?"

Kensi pressed her heel firmly into the spine of the ripped man pinned to the floor, the gun she’d had wrapped in a towel pointed in the general vicinity of his head. Her colleagues finally came through the door, guns drawn, as they surveyed the destruction of the room. Marines never went quietly, so it was a good thing she’d gotten the drop on this one. Still…

“Why do these things always end up with me in my underwear?” she asked after they’d declared the house cleared.

“Because God loves us?” Deeks posited, that quirky furrow between his brow that was desperately beguiling and made her think thoughts, relationshippy thoughts. And relationshippy thoughts led to panic and donuts.

“Of course, you’re technically not in your underwear,” Callen said, a sly smile crossing his face. “That’s a bikini.”

She flailed her arms out to her sides as she said, “Fine, half naked, then. Nobody else ends up half naked.”

“That’s because G can’t pull off a two piece,” Sam said, grinning.

Callen shrugged demurely. “Gunshot wounds and scars are bad for bathing suit season.”

Deeks grinned that cheeky little grin that charmed even Hetty and Kensi fought back an answering smile. “He hasn’t got the stems for it, either.”

Kensi snorted, lifting her heel so Sam could cuff their suspect who was now as baffled as he was belligerent. She accepted Deeks’s jacket as she said, “I think if he’d shave, he’d have stunning legs.”

She laughed all the way to the front door, Deeks’s arm around her shoulders as he cackled merrily. She wasn’t sure who looked more horrified, Sam or Callen.  
 


End file.
